My Fairy Tail Adventure
by SummerFaerie917
Summary: During a trip in the mountains, Evelyn Bell travels into the world of her favorite anime, Fairy Tail. Join her as she travels with Team Natsu and navigates through the world she never knew she could live in, and as she discovers more about her unknown past. Get ready for an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Not doing much this spring break. So, I kept seeing fanfic like this and I began to wonder, _What if I did that too?_ I kind of feel like a copycat, but I'll try and make it different. And if it is the same as someone else's, I apologize. I've never read all of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I smile as I look out of the window from my room. The area is covered in a blanket of white, and the sunlight makes the snow sparkle. Even though I've lived in the mainland(America) for a few years, seeing snow still amazes me. I stretch my limbs, yawning and running my hands through my hair. "What a beautiful day for a walk."

My phone buzzes, alerting me to a text. I grab my IPhone 6 Plus. Its mom. _Hurry and get dressed and meet us in the resort's cafe. Mom._

I text her back: _Okay. Eve._ Putting my phone down, I snatch a shirt and jeans from my suitcase. This Christmas, my family is spending it at a ski resort in West Virginia with my grandparents at a ski resort called Sled Mountain. They rarely get to see us, even though my sister, parents, and I have been living in the US since I was 14. So this trip was good for all of us, especially my parents.

In the bathroom, I stare at myself in the mirror, glaring at my impossibly blue-green eyes and brown hair. Twisting the tips of my waist-long hair in its braid, I scowl, trying to look scary. No such luck. I look like I'm thirteen. For the millionth time in my life, I wonder why the Heavenly Father made me look this way. I wish I looked like the rest of my family. Mom, dad, and Olivia all have blonde hair and black eyes, and my grandparents have similar looks. I'm the oddball of the family.

Of course, I'm adopted, so it makes sense. I love the story of how they found me on their doorstep. I had only been a few months old, and my mom and dad instantly fell in love with the baby of unknown origins. This was before my little sister was born, so Olivia didn't have any trouble in the sister department. Even though they weren't my real family, I treated them like they were, and I loved them enough to consider them my real family. Whatever reason my biological parents had for giving me up, I was fine. I didn't blame them. I loved the family I had right now.

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing my scarf, jacket, beanie, and bag, I walk out of my room and lock the door, then head to the resort's cafe. A few minutes later, a plate of food in my hand, I join my parents, grandparents and sister at a table.

"Oh come on, dad," Olivia whines, looking at him in that way that tells me he just told her no to something. "Please? I can do this on my own."

My father, Jacob, smiles. "Sorry, sweetie. But I just can't take that risk. Remember what happened last year when you broke your arm after attempting to go by yourself? I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not around."

She frowns, then turns to mom. "Mom, please tell him I'm capable of skiing on my own."

"She has gotten better the last year, Jacob," Mom says.

"Well, that is true, Abigail."

"So let her go on her own."

Dad doesn't look convinced. He turns to me. "Evelyn, what do you think about the situation?" I take a moment to take a bite of the eggs. The warmth of the food fills my chest. After swallowing, I say, "Liv is capable of taking care of herself. Besides, she's learned from her mistakes that day. She knows not to try a new move that is too advanced for her. If she sticks to the things she can do, she'll be fine."

My sister smiles at me. "Thanks."

"Of course. Now, where is my phone charger?"

Olivia huffs, "Geez, why are you asking me?" Then, with a sigh, "Its in my room. I forgot mine back home." I shake my head as mom and dad start laughing. As we eat our breakfast, we talk about what we'll be doing for the day. Olivia is, of course, going skiing, and Mom and Dad are joining Grandma and Grandpa at the game room the retreat has. I'm taking a walk in the forest. On the trail, though, since the mountains can be pretty dangerous sometimes.

"Be careful, you might run into a mountain lion," Liv warns me.

"I'll be fine." I stand up, finished with my food. "See you guys!"

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Have fun."

"Don't get eaten out there!"

I roll my eyes. My sister always considers the worst will happen. Nothing bad will happen to me, at least nothing life-threatening. I did research, and in the past few years, there have only been ten reported sightings of mountain lions in the area. I should be safe.

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "You know, staring off into space like that will only make you look stupid, and then no one will date you." I sigh and turn to see Ethan Cross smirking at me. All the girls swooned over him because he's the star of the football team at our high school, has the best grades and because he has the looks to go with it. Tan skin, toned muscles, light brown eyes, and the kind of hair that asian men have: long and thick, touching his shoulders, the color of night.

Every girl I know and their mother always say how handsome he is, like a model, and all my classmates wish they could date him. I don't, though. To me, he's like a brother. I smile. "Isn't that how you like your girls? Looks of a goddess, I.Q. of a box of crayons? Wait, no. They have to have tempers as well, because who doesn't love a bitch?"

Ethan shakes his head. "Oh, come on. Are you still pissed that Courtney vandalized your locker?" Courtney is his ex-girlfriend. A few months after I first moved to Knoxville, Tennessee, he broke up with her. After that, we started hanging out, and ever since then she's been out to get me. "Besides, we all know you have perfect grades, and you aren't that pretty."

"What are you talking about? I'm beautiful."

"Yeah right." I scowl at him, and he laughs. "Sorry, sorry. So, where are you headed? I can tag along, if you want." Ethan had come with us because Mom and Dad invited him, while his parents decided to go to Paris. His father is a gifted pianist, and his mother a dancer and singer. They wanted to perform in the City of Love, and Ethan didn't mind spending Christmas with us. But I could tell he was a bit sad that they wouldn't be together this winter break.

With that thought in mind I smile. "I'd like that. I'm just going for a walk through the woods."

"That sounds fun. I'm in."

"Evelyn!" We turn to see Mom running to me. She says, "Here. In case you get hungry." She hands me two bags of cookies. She smiles at Ethan. "Hello, Ethan. Did you get to your room alright last night?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bell. Thanks again for letting me come along with you guys."

"Of course, it was our pleasure. Well, have fun!" Then she's gone. We leave the lodge as soon as Ethan grabs a warmer jacket. The wind bites my skin, and I shiver. For the next two hours, we walk through the leafless trees, taking pictures on our phones and talking about anything and everything.

Just as I feel ready to turn around and head back, something stops me. "Hey, do you see that strange light?"

"Huh? What light?"

"Over there." I point in the direction of one of the mountains, farther north.

"Maybe its just a reflection of the sunlight on the snow."

I shake my head. "No. That isn't it. It has a sort of red tint to the light." Impulsively, I walk off the trail and in the direction of the strange light. I hear Ethan yell, "Come back!" When I look behind me, he's running after me, as best as he can with the snow around us. We walk for a while, Ethan trying and failing to convince me to go back to the trail. Eventually, he falls silent. After walking some more, we come to a small clearing and, in the center, is a giant boulder. Ethan sighs. "So we walked off the trail just so you could see a rock? This is one of the dumbest things that has ever happened to me."

I ignore him, because even though it should be a normal boulder, there's one thing that is off: its the light that I had seen. How is that possible? My mind tries to be logical. _Maybe there's something on the rock to make the light._ "Hey Ethan. Is there anything on the boulder, anything making a light shine off the rock?"

"No. Look I said I was sorry earlier, so stop being stupid and drop the act, please." Oh. My. Gosh. Not only is the light really and not just some trick, but Ethan thinks I'm messing around with him. "There really is a light coming from there. Watch, I'll prove that I'm seeing it." I walk up to the rock and reach out to the light. I'm a bit scared, but I hate it when people call me a liar. It gives me the worst feeling in the world. As soon as I touch the light, it fades, leaving in my hands(to my shock and confusion) a moonstone pendant, and a hole in the rock.

Okay. Maybe I'm going crazy. Although I don't feel like I'm losing my mind, but then again, that's what all people who go insane say.

Ethan walks up to me as I try to figure out what just happened. "Huh? How long have you had that necklace? And I don't remember a hole being in the rock."

Wait. So Ethan could see it now? This is weird. As I study the pendant and the hole, I realize what its for. "Oh! I put the pendant in here." And with that, I stick the pendant into the empty space to fill the hole. For a moment nothing happens. My friend snorts. "Okay. Well, I'm officially putting this down as one of my weirdest days ever—"

Suddenly we're washed in a bright light, so bright that even when I close my eyes, it burns. While I'm covering my eyes from the painful glow, I feel a tug on my hand. I open my eyes, thinking its Ethan trying to pull me away. But it isn't. My hand is being sucked into the rock, which is as bright as the sun. I try to pull my hand back, but its stuck. I put my other hand on the rock to push, but it's no use, and I realize too late that I shouldn't have done that. "Ethan!" I scream, panicking.

I see him open his eyes and look at what's happening. "Evelyn!" Grabbing me from behind, he pulls as hard as he can, even though it hurts to be pulled at my abdomen. I'm being pulled in faster the harder he tries to free me. What is happening? Why is it happening? I've never been so scared in my entire life.

"Let me go! You'll get sucked in too!" I nearly sob. Oh man. Ethan stares at me, eyes wide, watching as my tears start to fall while getting dragged into…whatever this is. Ethan grits his teeth, grinding out, "Never. Not gonna happen."

Most of my body is in now. Which means he's getting pulled in too. "Help!" I scream, not caring that I sound like I'm dying. "Someone help! Please!"

"Geez, not so loud in my ear," he mutters. "It's better than nothing," I snap. Just before I'm completely pulled in, I look back at my friend. "I'm scared," I whimper.

He smiles at me. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Then I'm sucked in. And I fade away into darkness.

* * *

 **So, you guys like it so far? Sorry about repeating words over and over. I'm really trying, I really am! Again, please tell me what you think. Imma need all the help I can get. Thank you for reading! :)**

 **(Also I will try to make this fanfic only one P.O.V.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Nothing much to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I wake up in pain.

Every inch of body is sore, and I'm so tired. _Why do I feel like this?_ I slowly open my eyes to a white ceiling. I turn my head to look around, ignoring the pain in my skull and neck. It seems like I'm in a hospital room. Beds line the walls, and there's a shelf full of bottles and boxes and other packages. _I don't remember being in a hospital._

Then everything comes back to me. The trail. The boulder. That strange light. _Well, at least we were found. I hope mom and dad and Olivia aren't worried._

Someone to my left groans. Turning, I see Ethan. He has some bruises, but I don't see anything serious. "Ethan? Are you okay?!" I try to get up, but a fresh wave of pain washes over me. I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"There, there. Take deep slow breaths." My eyesight is a bit fuzzy, so I can't tell who it is, but I know its a girl, and she sounds very sweet. I do what she says and breathe in, breathe out. After a few moments, the nausea subsides. My eyesight clears and I can see the person in front of me.

And that makes me scream.

Immediately, an old man runs in. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?" But I can't find the words to say anything. This can't be real. It isn't possible! I hope I'm dreaming, because if I'm not…

Then standing at the foot of the bed I'm in is none other than Mirajane Strauss and Makarov Dreyar, from my favorite anime, the show that inspired me to be an Animator—Fairy Tail.

Finally, I answer their question. "Yeah. I just…I'm not feeling well."

Mirajane smiles at me. "Its okay. Just get some rest. I'll leave some food and water for you two, okay?" I smile back weakly and nod. She sets it all down on a table between mine and Ethan's bed, then her and Makarov leave.

"Geez, did you have to scream bloody murder?"

I turn to see Ethan slowly sitting up with a soft groan. I practically trip over my blankets going over to his side. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

He smirks. "Other than the fact that your screaming has left me with bleeding ears, I think I'll live." The smirk falls when he sees my expression though. "What? What is it?"

I don't want to cry, but the tears start falling. When Ethan sees this, he freaks out. "Evelyn, please don't cry! I didn't mean…! I wasn't…! Look, I was just—" I interrupt him by hugging him. He freezes as I start sobbing. "I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening, or why it was happening. All I knew was that it was my fault, and I thought I was going to die. I'm so sorry for looking for that stupid light. I'm so sorry for not thinking things through. I'm sorry!"

After a second, he hugs me as well, rubbing my back. "Look, none of this is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. Shhh, Shhh. Its okay." When I calm down a bit, he lets go of me. "Hey, eat something. Here." He hands me a plate. Its pancake, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I eat some of the eggs, and smile. "Oh man, oh mama. This is so good! How do they make these taste so amazing?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. And really? 'Oh man, oh mama'?"

I blush, taking a bite of the bacon. "Oh, shut up." We start laughing, then jump as the door slams open. Ethan looks beyond me, then sighs, "Not again."

Before I ask what he means by that, someone grabs my shoulder. I let out a shriek, jumping about a foot in the air. A voice says behind me, "Relax, I won't hurt you."

As I get my heart rate under control, another voice sneers, "Wow. Way to scare the girl, man."

"Oh, shut it, Ice Princess."

"You quit it, Flame Breath."

"Popsicle Breath."

"Flame Brain."

"Stripper!"

"Pyro!"

"Will both of you just please stop it?" A girl said, annoyed. "Geez, you guys are so loud."

"Aye, sir!"

"Oh, shut it, cat!"

I know who those people are by their voices. Lucy Heartfilia sits down on the bed I was in and her and Exceed Happy watch as Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel get into a fight. I can't believe it. Its like a dream. I actually get to meet the people that I admired and helped me pull through some times.

Although I would like to freak out about it, I hold it back. "Um, excuse me," I say, getting everyone's attention. "Are you guys checking up on us?"

Natsu grins brightly, and I blush. "Yep. You seem to be doing okay."

"Here. Mira wanted me to give you guys these," Lucy adds, handing us a change of clothes. "We better leave so you can change in peace."

"I don't think he wants to wait," I squeak as I point to Gray, who is only wearing boxers, before Ethan covers my eyes. I hear Gray yell, "Crap!" and Natsu laughs at him. There is footsteps, a door opens and closes, and then silence. Ethan removes his hand and stands up. "Well, I'm going to change in the back there."

It takes a while to change, and when I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is messy, and it looks like someone wiped off my makeup, which is a good thing because I hardly wear waterproof mascara. I quickly brush my fingers through it and make my hair. "Okay then," Ethan calls out, emerging from the corner he changed at. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Okay." I follow as he walks out the door. We get to the guild hall, the noises of the Fairy Tail wizards welcoming us. Its bigger than I imagined it would be. I just want to jump around in joy. _I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild!_

Which reminds me. "Hey, Ethan," I begin as the conversations continue. "How did we end up here?"

"Well, a few hours before you woke up, Mirajane told me that we fell out of the sky and landed in the East forest. The trees cushioned our fall. Her and Master Makarov went to check it out, and found us. Says we were lucky."

"Oh. Wait, you already met the Master?"

"Yeah. You know, it feels weird, being here and all. I'm still shocked we're in Fairy Tail."

I nod. "It is." We watch lots of anime, but Fairy Tail is our main one. Though I'm a bigger fan than he is, his being Bleach. I've watched Fairy Tail thousands of times, staying up late during summer and school breaks. I've always wanted to be in the anime, going on adventures and making and growing friendships that would last a lifetime. And now, I'm finally here.

"I'm glad you two came down here." We turn to Mirajane smiling at us. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

I shake my head. "No, no, no. Its just that I really admire you, and I've wanted to meet you for a long time. And when I saw you, I was so shocked that I screamed. I'm sorry about that." None of it is a lie. Mirajane is one of my favorite characters. Its an honor to meet her.

Her smile grows. "That's okay. And thank you. I'm glad you think that way. Also," she adds. "You look cute in that outfit."

"Thanks." I'm wearing a dark blue dress reaching to my knees, with buttons on it, and fingerless gloves and knee-high boots to match. The sleeves of the dress stop just above my elbows, and the white skin-tight onepiece, which clings but feels comfortable, covers my arms and knees. To top it off, my hair is held back by a dark blue headband. "Though, I could've just gone with a simple shirt and pants."

"Nonsense. You're so pretty, you should show it off." I blush at the compliment.

Ethan snorts. "Yeah right. She couldn't get a guy even if she tried." I smack him on the arm, and he chuckles. _Damn you, meanie._

"Oh come now, you're so mean. She is very pretty," Mira insisted. "Also, your name is Evelyn, right?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta ask…are you two dating?"

"No!" Ethan and I said at the time. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "You guys seem pretty close, and act like one. Are you sure?"

Ethan nods. "Yes, we are." I look at him. He has a white button-up shirt on, with a black long-sleeve under it, and jeans and shoes. Even though its simple, once again he looks like he's from a magazine, and I get the feeling he knows it. I sigh. I'm not into guys who look like they come from a magazine and know they look like it. Besides, Ethan is like family. I could never date family.

"Hey. You came out." I turn to see Lucy walking up to us. I smile, hoping that the pounding in my chest from meeting my idols slows down. "Yeah, we did."

"I'm glad you did. My name is Lucy." She sticks out her hand to shake. I take it. "I'm Evelyn. This is Ethan."

"Nice to meet you. The boys who came with me earlier, the boy with the scarf is Natsu, and the guy who stripped is Gray." She points to them, who are thankfully far away from each other. "Are you guys fine?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking. I'm not sure where we'll stay, though…"

Lucy smiles again. "You can stay with me. But only you. Ethan can stay with a guy, like Natsu or something." I look to Ethan to see if he's okay with it, and after a moment he nods. I turn back to Lucy. "Thank you so much. I hope I'm not a bother to you."

"Don't worry. Its only until you have enough money to find a place, so I'm cool with it. Besides, it'll be cool to have someone to talk to."

Before I can say anything, a large group of people rush at me. It all happens so fast, I can't react, and neither can Ethan, and he ends up at the edge of the crowd, with me in the middle. Everyone is talking at once.

"Hey, do you want to be in my team?"

"I was asking her first."

"Back off, idiot. She's joining my group!"

"No, she's joining mine."

"She'll join ours for sure!"

What the…? I didn't say anything, and I'm not even a guild member. I look around for help, but the crowd is blocking my view. I try to push my way out, but they're persistent, and I'm stuck in my spot. "Please, you're all too close."

"Hey, pretty, after you join my team, how about we go have some fun, okay?" Someone pulls at my hand. Its just too much. I can't handle this; I need some space.

"Ethan!" I call out, searching for him. I hear him shout, "Get away from her!" No one else hears him. I'm jostled from all directions, and there's no room to breathe. Its like back then, when those boys made fun of me when I was little, and I said I used magic.

 _You're weird._

 _Magic isn't real._

 _You're delusional._

 _A freak of nature!_

 _No wonder your parents abandoned you._

I close my eyes. _Get away. Get away!_

"Leave me _alone_!" I scream, stomping my foot down. My foot breaks through the floor and puts a crack in the earth. Everyone takes a step away, gasping. What just happened? As I stare at the hole in the floor I just created, Mirajane Ethan, and Master Makarov run up to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ethan asks, gripping my shoulders and checking me over to see if I got hurt. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. Did I just do that?

"Oh my, that was a powerful stomp," Mira says, her hand on her cheek, eyes wide.

The Master nods. "That was. You have powerful magic, child." Half of me is excited that this is the second time I've seen Fairy Tail's master. Usually, I'd be thinking about how to talk to him, but I'm distracted at the hole I just put in the floor.

How is it possible that I just stomped a hole into the floor, and the earth? That can't be possible, can it? I mean, this is Fairy Tail and in the Fiore kingdom, there will always be people with magic. But me? How? I'm not from this place; I come from a world where magic doesn't exist, and everything is all about science and politics.

"Child," Master Makarov begins, and I turn to him. "I know you just woke up, and are probably still tired, but would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"W-what? Really?" I exclaim, shocked that he asked me this so easily.

"Look, if you have somewhere else to go, I understand. But, I think that you will benefit from joining our guild, don't you?"

I don't know why he's asking me this. "But, you don't even know me. And I…" What is it I'm trying to say? Am I trying to refuse his offer? I mean, being in a guild would be amazing, and it would be fun. I feel kind of nervous, but…what about getting home?

"Evelyn." I turn to Lucy. "If you're worried you'll be the new person, don't worry. I just joined, so we can work through this together." I smile at her kindness. She's so sweet! Ethan has the look on his face that he gets when he acts like he's okay with everything but is really unsure. I ask him silently with my eyes if it's okay, and he smiles a little to show he's fine with it.

I know he wants to get home, but maybe there's a book on travelling to different worlds. If we find it, we can a way back! But until then, we have to find a way to make a living.

I nod. "Of course. Thank you. Its an honor."

"No need for a thank you. Now, what about your friend?"

"I'll have to think about it," Ethan replies. I try to read what he's thinking, but his guard is up. I huff, knowing its a losing battle with him. I'm great when it comes to reading people's thoughts and knowing what they're thinking, but Ethan is a master at hiding his thoughts and emotions if he wants to.

Just as I open my mouth, Mira pulls me to the bar counter. "Come. You need to get you official stamp."

"Oh, okay." I look back to Ethan, but he's walking away, talking to the Master. I want to know what they're talking, but Mira is still leading. Oh, well. I can ask him later.

She grabs a box and inside are stamps with different colors of the guild mark. "So, what color and where do want it?"

Where do I want it? I think of the spot where I want to put it. My gaze drifts to Lucy, who smiles at me, her right hand giving me a thumbs up. Her pink fairy tail mark is visible, and suddenly I know where I want it. "On my right hand, please. And I'd like it to be red." I'd always imagined that if I got a tattoo and chose the guild mark, it would be red, like Natsu's.

"Okay." She grabs a stamp, and takes my hand. Pulling off the glove, she presses the stamp onto my hand. It feels warm, unlike the pain other people experienced when they got a tattoo, but then again, its magic, so of course it would feel different. After a few seconds, she takes the stamp off, and just like that, my guild mark shows on my hand. I'm actually a member of Fairy Tail! I almost ask someone to come and pinch me so I know this isn't a dream. "All done. You're officially a member."

Natsu walks up to us. "So, new girl joined Fairy Tail?"

My smile is big. "Yep."

He smiles back, and my chest flutters. "Good to have you on board,…"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Bell."

"Okay then. Welcome aboard, Elegant Bell."

Lucy sighs while Mirajane chuckles. "Its Evelyn, not Elegant. Get it right."

"Sorry, your name is so long, its hard to remember."

Mirajane nods. "That is true, especially when it comes to Natsu. How about we call you Eve, for short?" It reminds me of my mom. When I first learned it was a nickname, I had asked mom why she would call me Eve instead of Evelyn sometimes, and she said that her grandmother was named Eve, and I was just like her, aside from the looks. "You're a very special person," she would say. "And Eve is such a beautiful name. Besides, it fits you don't you think?"

I nod, coming back to our conversation. "Sure. My friends and family call me that."

Mirajane spreads her arms wide. "Well then, Eve. Welcome to Fairy Tail." As everyone around me cheers, I can't but feel happy that things turned out the way they did. Even though I'm sad that I'm separated from my family and friends and the life I've always known, I'm excited at being here, in Fairy Tail, near the people I watched on my phone and on my computer for a long time, the people that I admired because of their strength and ability to never give up.

 _I can't believe this is real,_ I think as the cheers continue. _Dreams really come true!_

* * *

 **Yeah, so I really don't know what to say but thanks for reading! So, the next chapter will be really short and be in Ethan's POV. (sorry. I like these kinds of stories, because it shows you more than one point of view, and helps you understand the character better.) And, I'll try to stick to the original anime as much as possible. I'll explain later. Again, thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the chapter isn't weird to you guys. Oh, also! I forgot to tell you this, but for all my fanfic the reason it takes a while for me to update the story is because I type all the chapters, and I don't want to download the chapters one by one. I feel good downloading about three or more chapters at once, so sorry if you're waiting for chapters on my other stories. I'll try to download more ASAP.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I knock on the door of the apartment. I know its foolish to do this, but I have no choice, really. If I left now, she would most likely try to hunt me down. But this is the only way I can keep Evelyn safe.

And besides, that girl would never forgive me if I left without a word.

So here I am, waiting for Lucy Heartfilia to answer the door. Is she even up? If she is, and she's just ignoring me, I'll knock the door down.

Just as I prepare myself, the door opens, and Lucy stares at me. "Yes? Look, I know you care about Evelyn, and you wanna make sure she's okay, but its the middle of the night. Can't it wait until morning?"

I shake my head. "This is very important. I have no other time."

She must hear the seriousness in my tone because her glare softens. "Okay. You want to come in? I'll make us tea." I nod and follow her in. Her room is exactly like in the anime, down to the bed next to the window and white vanity table next to it. And, curled up on a sofa chair with a book in her hand, is Evelyn. Her long hair is loose and spills across her, her face smooth as porcelain. She's changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Eve looks like a child, something I tease her about constantly. She mutters something under her breath, and I grab the blanket that is on the ground in front of her and drape it on her again.

"So, what is it you wanted with her?" I turn to see Lucy sitting on her bed, the teapot whistling in the kitchen. From a satchel I got in the town earlier today, I bring out a letter. I hand it to Lucy. "I only stopped by to give this to her. Can you make sure she gets this? I don't want her to be angry."

Lucy looks at it for a while, then at me. "You're…going somewhere, aren't you?"

I nod.

"You won't return, will you?"

"Probably not."

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Okay. I'll make sure she gets it. I promise." I smile at her, then stand up. She follows suit. "Well, guess I better go. Tell her I'm sorry and that I had no other choice."

"Don't you want something to drink at least?"

Shaking my head, I smile. "Please take care of her. Sleep well." I walk away before I lose the nerve. As I walk down the empty street, I look back at Lucy's apartment. _I hope Lucy doesn't wake her up. I can't have Evelyn stopping me._

Evelyn is the nicest, bravest, most stubborn person I met. She's the kind of person who is willing to help others in need, even when she doesn't know them and always blames herself for things that happen, even if it isn't her fault. She's also cheerful, and makes people smile, and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and others when people are bullied or teased. That's what I love about her.

 _Evelyn._ I look up at the stars, thinking of the first time we met. I'd still been dating Courtney at the time, and I was just starting to realize how cruel she was. During lunch one day, she dumped her milk on some girl. "Oopsy," Courtney cooed. "I'm sorry, little girl. I didn't see you there."

I was surprised when she didn't do anything, even when the kids all laughed at her. Later on, I caught her alone at her locker, just as she was putting her wet clothes into the locker, wearing dry clothes.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked, and she turned to me. I was shocked at how bright her eyes were, a beautiful blue-green that matched her thick brown hair styled into a ponytail. She frowned. "Nothing much. Just a misunderstanding with a student."

It isn't a misunderstanding when it to Courtney. "Are you okay?"

She flashed me a grin, and my stomach did a little flip. _What the hell?_ "I'm fine. Besides, I can handle myself." I wasn't so sure about that, since she was a small person, but I decided to trust her. The next day, Courtney freaked out when she opened her locker and was covered in milk. I saw the girl I talked to yesterday chuckling along with everyone else.

The next time I talked to her, I was in the library studying, and she was there too. I sat next to her, and she looked up from her book. "Oh hey, the guy from the other day," she exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm Ethan Cross. Nice to meet you,…"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Bell."

"Nice prank you pulled on Courtney, with the milk." Even though we were dating, I didn't like how Courtney treated others, as if she was better than everyone else.

"Milk? What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with what happened." I couldn't stop myself from grinning. We hung out some more, and Courtney was even more rude towards her, and finally, I broke up with her. Courtney always blamed Evelyn for our relationship ending. Ever since then, Courtney despised Evelyn and used every opportunity to let her know.

I sigh, snapping myself out of my thoughts of the past. Thinking of Evelyn won't help me to leave. Leaving her in a foreign world like this is dangerous, but I talked to Master Makarov about it, and he promised to watch over her. Even though I feel bad for disappearing on her, I know she'll be in good hands.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek, and I wipe it away. _No time for crying and dilly_ - _dallying. I have to leave Magnolia quickly._ As I start walking again, I send out a silent prayer. _Please, no matter what, protect Evelyn while I'm gone. Please._

* * *

 **Well, there we go folks. Before you move on the next chapter, please read this note.**

 **Okay, so I want to explain so I don't feel guilty when you read the chapters and start wondering about some things. So, Evelyn is now in the world of Fairy Tail, and she is the main character. While I do have team Natsu as the main characters, there will be times when Evelyn isn't with them. Meaning, I will not include her in some of the arcs that was in the anime. I will be making my own arcs (well, more like I'm going to try). This is because...well, I'm going to be vague. Evelyn finds out more about her past, since her history is a bit tied in with Fiore.**

 **Yeah. You might be confused, but I'm trying not to spoil anything! I haven't really figured out some of it myself, but I know where this story is definitely going, so I'm not moving aimlessly around. I know what is going to happen.**

 **Also, if you didn't figure it out already from the chapter, Ethan likes Evelyn. But, they are not a couple in this story. She will be with another character. That is all I'm going to explain. I will answer any questions you guys have, so please feel free to ask away. I'll try my best.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Another Chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I sigh as I listen to Lucy shower, fingering the clothes Mirajane gave me. Since I didn't have any other clothes besides the dress and my clothes from back home, Mirajane and Lucy took me shopping, with Natsu tagging along. When we asked why he was following us, he said there nothing to do.

"Besides," he added. "Who knows what'll happen while you're out here?"

At first I thought he was trying to protect us, but then he got into a fight with someone, and it turns out he just wanted to get some action. Mirajane sent him back to the guild after a thorough scolding.

I stretch, and my hand touches the paper from Ethan. I grab it and stare at it, wondering what would have made him leave so suddenly. I open it and read it over again.

 _Evelyn,_

 _You're going to be really mad at me for this, but I have no other choice. I have important things to do, and it 'll be dangerous. If I brought you along, you'd get hurt. I've explained everything to Master Makarov, and he and the guild will make sure you're safe. I don't know if I'll ever come back. Please, don't look for me; its the only way I can keep you out of harm's way. I can't tell you what I mean by that. Maybe someday, if we ever see each other again, I'll tell you all you want to know. But for now, have fun, stay safe, and I hope you have a good time._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Ethan_

When I first read this, I had been so angry that I punched the wall, and I hurt my knuckles. Lucy had bandaged me up, saying that I should be more careful. "Did he really have no other choice?" I asked when she was done.

She nodded. "Yeah. And he said he was really sorry." I scowled. _What an idiot. How dare he leave me behind! I swear, when I find him…!_

Lucy was going to hang out with me in the town today, so I changed into something more casual. I have a regular shirt on, with a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie over it, dark capris, and my black converse shoes on. I had found it in my bag when I was looking through it yesterday, and I had been so happy I jumped around in joy, earning a weird look from Lucy.

If Ethan were here, he would've said I was crazy, and my sister would agree. Mom would be the peacekeeper while we fought, and Dad would say something about the good old days.

I wonder if Mom, Dad, and Olivia are looking for us. Right now, Olivia is probably saying that we got eaten by mountain lions. _I miss you guys._ Tears slip down my cheeks, and I angrily wipe them away. _Crying isn't going to help. I've already done enough of that. I need to find a way to get back home, and get Ethan as well._

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and I walk to it, pushing thoughts of Ethan out of my head. I'm sure he forgot about me, his best friend, so I'll do the same to him.

I open the door. On the other side is Master Makarov. "Master Makarov?"

He smiles. "Hello, Evelyn. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good." Was he here to see Lucy? "I'm sorry, but Lucy in the shower, so—"

"No, I'm here to see you." _Me? Really?_ "Come, my child. Lets walk for a bit." I nod and run back in to grab my bag and let Lucy know, and then I'm out the door and in the street with Master Makarov. We walk for a bit, silent. I take the time to study him. He really is a man small in life. I remember how he's the fourth, sixth, and eighth Fairy Tail master. He is one of my favorite characters, because he treats everyone like his children; I guess I'm part of the family now.

Master Makarov clears his throat. "So…Ethan told me of your situation, but I must ask you as well. Are you really from another world?" Not finding the heart to say anything, I simply nod. I take the opportunity to ask him about Ethan. "Master Makarov, I was wondering—"

"No need to call me Master. Gramps is fine, since you are a part of our family now." I smile at how easily he accepted me, then continue. "So Mas-Gramps, I was just wondering…did Ethan tell you where he was going?"

Gramps shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. He wouldn't let me know. He didn't tell why he was leaving either, only said that it was important that he go and nothing could stop him. I wish I could help you, but I know nothing." My hopes at finding him withered. How could he be so stupid? Where did he go? Even if I decided to search for him, I don't know the land, and I'm sure to get lost, and I might need money in case things happen, and I need anything.

 _Okay then._ I'll have to make enough money that travelling alone be easy, and have to learn my way around. "Thank you, Gramps," I beamed, my optimism back.

"Of course. Well, I must get going. I have a meeting in Clover Town. Have a good day." He turns to leave.

"W-wait!" He stops. "Thank you for letting me join, instead of pushing me away."

He looks confused, but happy. "But of course. I wouldn't turn away someone who needs help."

He walks away, and I head in the direction of the guild. I have to get a job, so I can save enough money to get my own place. _Yeah. then I save up to find that idiot Cross._ A few minutes later, I arrive at the guildhall and wave at Mirajane. "Hey. I'm here for a job."

She smiles brightly at me. "Of course. Just let me know if you have any jobs you'd like to take, okay?" I nod and look at the request board. I'm surprised to find that I can read the letters, but then again, since I'm a part of this world now, I guess it'd make sense for me to understand what they're writing. _Lets see…spelling casting to get rid of ghosts; taking down a mountain monster; helping rebuild a hospital? Man, there are lots of different jobs._

A request for a bodyguard catches my attention, and I take it down. " Someone needs a bodyguard to protect some important cargo for 220,000 jewel? Wow, thats a lot."

A guy named Nab nods. "Yeah. I heard the person who is requesting the help is a very wealthy person, and he's hoping he can get someone very strong and capable to handle the job."

"Oh." I turn to Mira. "Can I take this job?"

"Sure. I'll mark you down." As she brings out a large thick book, I smile. My first job, and its only my second day here!

Gray looks at me as I sit down next to him. He is even more good-looking in real life. He smiles. "Hey. We didn't talk very much yesterday, did we? I'm Gray."

"I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Eve."

"Nice name." He points to the paper in my hand. "So, taking on a job?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do good. Trust me."

I smile at his kindness. "Thanks." Mirajane smiles from the bar. "You're good to go, Eve."

"Okay." I stand up. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck." I walk out of the guildhall. When I get into the street, I pump my fist in the air. "Yes! I was given advice from Gray. This is a dream come true!" Gray is just as cool in person as he was in the anime. _I want to tell Lucy, but I need to hurry and get to…_ I read the paper. _Shirotsume Town. Huh. That place sounds familiar._ I struggle to remember where I've heard it before, but I give up. _Oh well. I'll figure it out later._

As I walk to the station, I smile. _Wow. My very first job in Fairy Tail. This is so amazing, and the people here are so kind. I miss everyone back home, but I'm glad that I have the chance to live here. This is gonna be an adventure._

Then I remembered something. "Wait…How am I going to get a ticket?"

* * *

 **Yeah. I hope that this chapter wasn't weird or anything. Again, I'm all for questions, so fire away!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, I am introducing new characters, and they are important, so please make sure to remember them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you can handle this job?"

I sigh for what seems like the thousandth time and repeat, "Yes, Mr. Craine, I'm pretty strong, and I'm responsible. I can do this job." I'm standing at the edge of the forest with my clients, Mr. Paine Craine and Mrs. Leiah Craine. When I first heard Mr. Craine's name, I nearly cried out in laughter, but I held myself together because it wouldn't make a good first impression.

When I got to the station, I tried to find out if I had to pay for my ticket, just to make sure, and one of the workers said that even if I were working a job, I had to pay; no freebies. Luckily, I met one of Mr. Craine's friends, and she offered to pay the ticket money. When I got to the mansion, I was led to his study and he explained the situation to me.

"You see, I have something important that must get to Era unscathed," he told me after one of the maids brought in tea. "Now, the past month, a thief has been stealing things from our house, and I have reason to believe they're after the cargo. I need to make sure the item arrives to Era on time, and in one piece. Thats where you come in. What type of magic do you use?"

"Earth magic." Before I left with Lucy to her apartment, Mirajane explained to me about it, but I haven't had the chance to practice it. "But if its only a thief, then I know how to fight without magic." When I was six, some boys bullied me, and Dad got me into lessons on self-defense, boxing, and a mix of martial arts. With the lessons, I beat the boys up. After that, I continued because my parents wanted to make sure I could get out of a rough situation. And besides, how dangerous can a small person be?

He showed me the box where the item were placed, though I didn't get to look into it, because he didn't want the thief to sneak a peek and see the valuables. He also provided me with backup—they were both hooded, so I couldn't see their faces, but it was alright—and some horses. Mrs. Craine packed some food, in case we got hungry, but not too much; we couldn't weighed down if we wanted to travel quickly.

"Okay." He wipes the sweat from his head and smiles weakly. "I believe in you."

I nod and before he can say anything, I urge my horse to walk, and we're off. I remember going to a ranch for a Halloween event two years ago, and I was taught to ride a horse. I learned very fast, while Olivia had a harder time since she was nervous, and a ranch hand told her that animals can tell when you're nervous, and to relax or else the horse would throw her.

I look at my companions. "So, what are your names?" I get no response.

"What a beautiful day it is, isn't it?" Still nothing.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Craine?" Nothing.

Huffing, I glare at them. "Okay, you might not want to be doing this, but you can't just go the whole trip not talking to me! We are working together, and that means we have to talk to each other sometime. What, are you shy or something?!"

"No, we just don't the feel the need to talk." My eyes widen in surprise. This is the first sign of life I've had from them. It was the taller person who spoke.

I narrow my eyes. "So, you won't talk the entire time we're on the job?"

"Probably not."

Sighing, I turn back to face the front. "Okay then. I guess its better this way, then." We stop talking after that, and the ride through the woods goes by quickly. We only stop a few times, and its to rest and find the shortest way to get to Era.

 _Era. The town where the council has its headquarters at._ I wonder if it'll be alright going there before the appropriate time. Though, they showed a bit of it in the second episode, when they were only introducing the Council. Hopefully, nothing happens while I'm there.

A few hours before night time, we take a break to refill our water supply by a river. While my mostly mute companions look after the horses, I go to the river to fill up the bottles. The water is cool against my skin, and so clear it sparkles. I look at my reflection for a bit, then smile. Mirror-Eve smiles back.

"Oh, what do I do? I don't know much about this place, despite watching the anime many times," I murmur to my reflection. She just looks at me.

I sigh. "I guess I shouldn't expect myself to answer that question."

A bush rustles, and I stand up quickly, my heart pounding. _Is that one of the men? Did they hear me?_ In my haste, my foot slips on some pebbles, and I fall backward. I open my mouth to scream, and the last thing I see before I fall is the hood of the tall man.

* * *

"Geez, not only are you irritating, you're clumsy too."

I bite back a retort as my partner bandages up my ankle. "I said I was sorry about it. But I'm not clumsy, just to let you know. I slipped on some stones."

He snorts. "Sure." I clench my fists, resisting the urge to punch him. He finishes by ripping the cloth and tying it off. He stands and dusts off his hands. "There. Done."

I wiggle my foot. "It feels good. Thank you." He grunts and offers me his hand. I reach out to grab it, and he pulls me up. We walk back to the horses, the tall person helping me because of my injury. A few minutes later, we're off again.

By the end of the day, we're close enough that we can walk into the city, even if its night time, so we decided to continue on. Just as we were entering the city, a rustle to our right caught my attention. I stop, and my companions stop as well and turn to look at me.

Its the thief, I know it. I get the feeling he's going to jump us as soon as we let our guard down. A plan comes to my mind quickly, and I go with it, though there isn't enough time to let the others know about it. I'm nervous, but I can do it.

"Hey, can I see the box?" I ask as I trot up to the shorter person.

"Why?" The taller one comes up to me, successfully blocking the thief's view. I hope at least.

I smile. "You don't need to know." Then suddenly, I look into the sky, and gasp, pointing to it. "Wait, whats that?" As I hoped, they both turn to see what I'm pointing at. I quickly slip out a box that is identical out of my satchel I was given by Mrs. Craine. She gave me the box to make sure that if anything happened to the other box, there was someplace safe to put the item. At the time I thought we wouldn't need it.

 _Guess it was a good thing it was packed after all,_ I think as I slip it in the place of the real box and put it into my satchel. Its done quickly and silently and when they turn back, it looks like I haven't moved at all.

"There was nothing," the taller one grumbles. I chuckle apologetically. "Sorry. Must've been seeing stuff. Please, let me see the box."

After a bit of hesitation, the shorter and quieter person brings out the phony cargo. He hands it to me, and I begin to open it.

The taller one— _I wish I knew their names_ —snatches it out of my grasp. "What are doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was fine."

"Of course its fine. What do you take us for? Fools?"

"No, more along the lines of annoyingly silent," I mumble. There's another rustle, and someone jumps out of the bushes.

Its a man. He has a cloak on, and underneath it all he's wearing is a light-colored shirt with a gray jacket over it, some black baggy pants, the kind that indians use, combat boots, and black gloves to finish the outfit. He whips out a curved dagger and points it at us. "Give me the valuable, and I'll spare you."

I jump off the horse. "Not a fat chance." He runs towards me and swings the knife. I dodge and kick him back, then run at him and punch him in the jaw, then in the stomach and he doubles over. I do a roundhouse kick to his head, and he falls. For a second he doesn't move, and I think I knocked him out, but suddenly he stabs at my leg. I jump away in time, and back up as he stands up again. My ankle throbs a bit, but I ignore it. He smiles and spits out blood. "Wow. I like a fighter. Makes me want more."

"What a weirdo," I grumble as the shorter person gets off his horse as well. "Are you alright?" he asks, running to me. I look at him in surprise. His voice is sweet and gentle, unlike his companion, and this is the first time he's spoken throughout the entire trip. There's no time to be surprised, though. I nod and turn back to the thief. "We need to hurry and take him out."

The quiet person nods in agreement, and raises his fists. "My name is Flynn. Let me assist you."

"No," the taller one growls. "I can handle this. You stand back." I can almost imagine the scowl on his face.

"We have no time. The thief will attack again; he won't wait for us to decide to work together." To prove my point, he lunges and starts swinging two knives this time. I move away, and Flynn drops and twists his body, sticking his leg out so the thief trips and falls. As soon as his back hits the ground, Flynn brings the heel of his foot down, and the thief rolls, barely avoiding getting crushed. He jumps into a kneeling stance, and is met with Flynn's companion's sword. "I suggest you surrender yourself," he advised. "Or else you can learn the hard way."

The thief puts his hands up, and thirty minutes he is turned in to the authorities. While we talk with the soldiers, the person who was receiving the object shows up, and I give him the box in my bag, much to the irritation of Flynn's companion. Then, we head to the station so I can catch a train home to Magnolia.

 _Wow. I'm already calling Magnolia my home. How strange. But now its true._ I smile at the thought. Flynn turns to me. "I guess we should thank you on Mr. and Mrs. Craine's behalf."

"Though, she acted recklessly and could've put all of us in danger," his friend sniffed, crossing his arms. I chose to ignore him and talk to Flynn instead. "No, its okay, really. I'm glad I could help."

"We are really grateful to you. Here; your reward money." He gave me the 220,000 Jewel. I turn to buy my ticket back home but stop and look back at Flynn, his hood still covering his face. "Hey, will you show me your face?" I ask him.

Before he can say anything, his friend pulls him away. "Sorry, but no. Its better if you don't see our faces. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Have a safe trip to Magnolia," Flynn calls out as they walk away, and I wave back at them and watch until they're gone. _I never even got to know what was in the box._ I sigh in defeat and get my ticket. After a bit of waiting, I get onto the train heading to Magnolia. As the scenery rolls by, I think about the day I just had. It was a bit crazy, but overall, I did pretty good. Maybe the object Mr. Craine wanted me to protect was some priceless heirloom, and the person receiving it is a relative of his.

I yawn, stretching my limbs out before getting back into a comfortable position. A passenger told me that we'd be in Magnolia by early tomorrow morning, so I have time to rest.

 _I wonder if taking on jobs like this gets me easily tired,_ I think as my eyelids get heavier. My thought before falling asleep is wondering where I'll find a place to live.

* * *

As Flynn lays on the ground to sleep, Barclay grumbles to him, "That girl was so annoying and arrogant. I'm glad we're done with her. What an idiot." Even though he's scowling, Barclay is blushing. Flynn can tell his friend likes that girl.

"Well, I think she's amazing," he murmurs into the blanket, thinking about how calm she was when faced with the thief. She was so strong, and brave, and he couldn't help but go to her when the the thief almost scratched her with the knife.

And she was beautiful. She eyes shone with happiness and surprise, and darkened with anger. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her skin was a warm olive. He blushes as he thinks about her. _She seems really nice. Maybe I can join Fairy Tail when I run away._

He had decided a while ago that he was going to travel around Fiore and find a place to live in, away from Mr. and Mrs. Craine. They were okay, but he never felt like he belonged with them, or around their friends and the children who had money. Flynn had always thought that there was more to life than fancy clothes and parties for the wealthy. He planned for everything, making sure that he packed some money in case anything happened.

Turning, he watches Barclay to be certain that he's asleep. He'll be so angry. _But at least I'll feel free,_ he thinks as he gets up. He looks at the clear night sky, stars twinkling brightly. _Well. Its a good night to start an adventure._

* * *

 **Yes, I'm sorry. But I debated whether or not to show their faces, and decided against it. Makes you curious as to what they look like, huh?**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here we are the Eisenwald Arc! Here we meet Erza. I hope you guys are excited. I know I am and I wrote this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I sigh into my cup of water as I watch the Fairy Tail the morning after my first job. Mirajane had told me I did well, and Mr. Craine was pleased with the work. Honestly, I would've gone without the silence of my escorts, but I did do well.

"Was it really that bad?" Lucy asks me. I look up to her as across from me, Natsu mutters, "Food…"

I nod. "The men I had to work with were quiet, so we didn't talk much. One of them was nice, but the other one was mean."

"Well, at least you got the job done," she assures me. I smile at her. _Its true. It could've gone wrong._

One of the men yells out, "Hey Mira, can we get three beers over here, please?"

Mira smiles at the person. "Be right with you!"

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date, Mira?" Wakaba asks, his smoke shaping into hearts, and Laki says in a chastising tone, "Will you leave her alone?"

"Wakaba, there's one small problem." Mira does a transformation, and becomes a fat lady with curly brown hair. "You already have a wife."

Wakaba bolts up. "I hate it when you do that. Its so creepy!" Laki laughs.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once," Cana mutters, taking a sip from a mug.

"Well, if you didn't drink all day," Macao puts in. I shake my head. _They are so lively in the morning._

This is the day that Erza comes to Natsu and Gray for help with Eisenwald. Lucy told me about the job with Everlue, and I was surprised by how quickly the events were happening, but maybe it was because I had taken on a job in a short time of being here. But if Erza is appearing, then that means…

I look to Natsu, who says, "I guess we should probably try to find another job."

"Aye, we're running out of food money!"

I chuckle, "You should look for a job, then."

"Well, maybe if we'd taken that two million jewel reward, we'd be sitting pretty. And I can't let myself forget that rent's gonna be due next week," She adds.

"But, if they were poor, how would they have two million jewel?" I wonder. "Maybe a friend, or a stash for emergency?"

"But then wouldn't they use that to get themselves a nice house?" Lucy asks.

I shrug. "Maybe. Guess we'll never know."

"Well, anyway." Lucy turns to the board. "I guess I better find work too." She walks to the board and looks at the job flyers. I join her, and we look at them together.

"Hmm…Finding a magic bracelet; Breaking a spell on a cursed cane; Reading someone's love horoscope; Hunting a volcano demon?!"

I whistle, impressed despite watching this before. "Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied." Lucy chuckles. "Took the words right out of my mouth." I freeze at her words. Wait a second. Isn't that what she was supposed to say? I have to be careful about how I live in this world; I'm not sure taking away the characters' lines is a good idea.

Mira walks up to us. "Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The Master's away at conference, so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?"

"One for guild masters; Every once in a while they get together to talk about the state of things. Its like the magic council, but not. Excuse me, Reedus, could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui." He hands her a pen. It looks like a normal pen, except the writing part of it is glowing. _Wow. So this is what it looks like._ A light pen, if I remember, is a magic item that let you write in the air. I watch as Mira starts drawing a chart. "The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has ten members, and its their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council." She pauses to let it sink in.

"Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together, then the individual guild masters. Its their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I never realized that all the different guilds were interconnected like that," Lucy commented, and I nodded in agreement, though I already know this.

Mira says, "Its important we cooperate with one another, otherwise our system would fall apart."

"And then the guys in black would show up," Natsu says in a spooky voice, and Lucy and I jump in surprise.

"Hahahaha! That was almost too easy," he cackles.

"Are you trying to scare us to death?" Lucy scowls.

"Don't do that kind of stuff, Natsu," I add harshly, hitting him on the arm.

"But seriously; the guys Natsu's talking about exist," Mira continues the conversation, drawing some more. "They're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples, and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Wow," Lucy breathes. I glance at her and Natsu. They have no idea that they'll have to go against Eisenwald soon. _I kind of wish I didn't know anything, because feigning innocence is harder than I thought._

Natsu says smiling, "Would you just go pick us a job already?"

Lucy turns to him. "You have got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd wanna do that?"

"Well, we are a team now, Aren't we?"

Happy jumps in. "Yeah, and we picked the job last time. Its your turn to pick, so get to it."

"Just forget it cat. As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me because I'm a blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous; that's not the only reason we chose you." He smiles brightly at her. "We picked you 'cause you're so nice!"

She blushes a little. _Oh, she's just too adorable when she's with him._ I want to tell her that they look cute together, but that is going to wait until the second season.

Gray calls out to us. "Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes, Gray."

"Gah!"

"Jerk," Natsu says to the raven-haired boy, and they glare at each other. They walk up to each other and get up in one another's faces.

"Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?"

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?!"

"You mouth-breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"Looks like they're at it again," Happy says as the two boys get into a shouting match.

Loki wraps his arms around me and Lucy. "Why don't you join the team of love, you two? Later tonight, just the three of us?"

"Do what?"

"Yeah, what?" I add.

"You both are just so stunningly gorgeous I have to keep my shades on when I look at you girls, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty."

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy asks me, and I go, "That sounds so cheesy."

"Yeah." When she turns back to Loki, her keys shimmer in the light. Loki jumps away from her. "You're not a celestial wizard, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Yep, she's got cows and crabs and stuff," Happy replies.

"Aaaaaah! Curse you, fate, why must you toy with me so? I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!" He cries, running away.

I look to Mira in confusion. "Is he okay?"

Lucy nods. "What got into him all of a sudden?"

"Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well."

"I'm not surprised, he—" Lucy is interrupted as Natsu comes flying into us. He knocks us to the ground, and I hit my head. Lucy lands on me, with Natsu on her. _Aww, man. I forgot this part._

"Would the two of you just knock it off already?" Lucy growls, and I nod. "Yeah. Also, you guys are squishing me."

Gray says, "Natsu started it. I'm just following through."

"Where are your clothes?"

"Aah!" He freaks out as Natsu stands up. Lucy pulls me up off the ground.

She dusts me off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But I think this is getting out of hand." We turn to them as they start calling each other names again.

"Lame insults, guys," Lucy calls out to them. Everyone starts laughing at their argument, and I can't help but chuckle. _They sure are close with each other._

Suddenly, Loki busts in. "I've got bad news. It's Erza; she's on her way here!" With that, everyone starts freaking out.

"Wow, just mention Erza, and the whole place freaks out," Lucy comments. _Well, you have no idea how strong Erza is,_ I think.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail. More than a bit intimidating." There are heavy footsteps outside, and everyone stills.

"That's gotta be her."

"Those sound like her footsteps."

"Even the air's gone completely still."

"Geez, from these kind of reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon or something," I say before I can stop myself. Lucy nods. "I'm so scared!" she squeaks. I can myself shaking too, but with excitement. _Oh my god. I'm actually going to meet Erza Scarlet in the flesh! This is so amazing!_

A shadow walks into the guildhall, and the sound of armor clinking is loud and clear. The figure puts down a giant horn, and it sends dust into the air. As it settles, my eyes widen. _Its her. Its really her!_

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asks, looking around. She's even more beautiful in person, her long red hair flowing, elegance in her stance. I decide right then and there that if anyone tried to hurt her I'd fight them to protect her. Even though she doesn't need it.

"Wow, she's pretty," Lucy says.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master's at a conference right now."

"I see."

"So um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" someone asks, and she turns to them.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!" some of the members cried out.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakabe," Cana murmurs to Macao, taking a sip from a wine barrel, and the man whispers, "You think so? Oh man, I'm a goner."

"She's not like anything like I imagined," Lucy says.

"Now, listen up. While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling at the request board. Just pick a job already! Macao." He flinches.

She stares at him for a second, then sighs. He cries, "Please just say something!"

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone," Lucy mutters. "Its like she's taking over."

"That's Erza for you!" Happy exclaims.

"Even if she is bossy, she's still saner than anybody else here. Other than you, of course," Lucy adds, looking to me, and I smile.

"Don't forget Mira," I put in.

"I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her," she finishes. _You will soon._

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" the armor-clad girl asks.

"Aye!" We look to Natsu and Gray, who are sweating and have locked arms.

"Oh. Hey there, Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Gray assures nervously.

Natsu agrees with an "Aye!"

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy gasps, and I watch as they continue to sweat. I can't help but giggle at how scared they look.

Erza nods. "That's great. I'm pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends."

"Aye!"

"What's gotten into Natsu?"

"He's scared. A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy remarks.

I turn to the others. "And Gray?"

"Well, after that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too," Macao explains.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loki for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it, though."

"Yeah, can't say I blame her."

"Natsu, Gray," Erza begins. "I need you to do me a favor. While travelling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help."

Everyone starts murmuring, as Erza continues. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Gray, Natsu, and Erza working on the team together? I never saw that one coming." Lucy and I turn to Mirajane, who has a shocked expression. "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen."

 _Here we go._ Erza turns in our direction. For a second her gaze slides past me, then comes back to me. She walks up to me, and I feel my nerve levels rising. _Wait, what's going on? Why is she walking to me?_ She stops in front of me and stares. I look back, a bit nervous, holding my perfectly still.

"Are you new here?" She asks, and I squeak out a "Yes!"

She nods. "I would like you to join us as well."

The murmurs that have just died down start up again, but louder. _Huh? This didn't happen in the anime to Lucy._ I nod, replying, "O-Okay."

"Splendid. Good day." And with that, she's gone.

Lucy, Mira, Natsu, Gray and Happy turn to me.

"What was that about?" Lucy asks. I shrug, dazed.

"Well, she must have some reason for inviting me." I look at Mira. "Right?"

"I'm sure there is a reason. You'll find out tomorrow."

As I look at the other guild members, I sigh. _Man, this is not going the way it should be. Is my being here gonna cause some major crap in the future? Gosh, I hope not. And if it does happen, will I be able to fix it?_

* * *

 **Did you like it? Evelyn seems to be fitting in nicely, if I do say so myself.**

 **And why did Erza ask Evelyn to come along? We shall find out soon enough!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, My lovelies! Long time no see. I'm sorry for the wait; here you go. I'm already typing the chapter, so stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Raaah! I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu cries out at the train station the next morning.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake, asking a loser like you to come along!" Gray agrees.

"Fine, then. Why don't you just take care of it yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me—then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless."

Plue quivers, and Lucy sighs as we watch the boys get into a heated argument. "Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," the blonde says.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asks, munching on a fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along and keep the boys in check."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"They're hopeless." Plue makes a noise that sounds like agreement.

I stand up. "Come on, guys at least be nice for a bit—" I begin.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Both boy stop fighting when Erza calls out to us.

"Oh, no, not really." Lucy and I gasp when we see her luggage. She has a mountain high pile of suitcases. "Woah, look at that luggage!" Happy exclaims.

Lucy's eyes are wide in disbelief. "All those belong to you?!"

Natsu and Gray are acting like friends again. "It's time to go, good buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Listen, one Happy is enough!"

"Good I really love to see the two of you getting along. And what was your names? I already saw you—" She's referring to me. "—but I didn't catch them."

Lucy smiles. "My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy is Evelyn. She just joined as well. Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course. The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wiat, you're the girl I heard about." She pauses to glance at the boys, who stop glaring and act friendly. She turns away, and they start glaring again. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger."

Lucy looks shocked, and I chuckle nervously. "Not really…"

"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure," Lucy gets out, shaking and sweating. I can tell she's nervous about how wrong the information is.

"Hey, Erza. I'll come with you, but only under one condition." We turn to Natsu, as Gray says, "Shut up!"

"Oh? Well then, let's hear it."

The pink-haired raises his fist. "Okay. I want rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Happy gasp, and Gray asks, "What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different. 'Cause I'm gonna beat you."

"Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." She smiles.

"Oh yeah. I'm fired up!" Natsu yells, his head bursting into flames.

"I guess we should head to our train, huh?" I ask Erza.

She turns to me. "Actually, someone else is coming with us. He should be here any second."

 _Um, everyone who was in the Eisenwald Arc is here and accounted for, besides me._ "Who are you talking about?"

There are footsteps, and someone cries out, "Sorry I'm late!"

We turn to the person. My eyes widen, and I feel my jaw drop. The man running up to us is tall with bronze skin, his muscles showing through the shirt he's wearing. His blue eyes sparkle, and his curly brown hair is thick and shines in the sunlight. He smiles at Erza. "Sorry I got here late. Were you guys waiting too long?"

"No, we weren't." She turns to me and Lucy. "Lucy, Evelyn, I would like you to meet Declan. Declan, this is Lucy and Evelyn."

He shakes Lucy's hand, then turns to me. His smile disappears. We stare at each other. My heart is pounding so hard I wonder if the others can hear it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You guys okay?" Natsu asks.

"Wait, don't they look…" Gray begins. I don't want anyone to finish the sentence, because then I might burst into tears. Because Declan looks just like me.

He breaks the spell we're under by looking away. He chuckles. "Sorry, I thought for a second you looked like my little sister."

I blink. "Your sister?"

"Yeah." He looks at me again. "But she died when she was four."

 _Oh. OH._ For a moment there, I had thought we were related by blood, but it's only the resemblance to his sister. "I'm sorry about your sister," I apologize.  
"Don't worry about it. So, how are you guys?" He turns to Erza, Natsu and Gray.

The boys smiles. "We're fine. I'm going to beat Erza after this," Natsu declares.

Gray shakes his head. "Yeah, right. You'll be beaten into the ground."

Declan laughs. "That sounds entertaining. The fight, not being beaten into the ground."

Erza claps her hands. "Alright then. Let's go on the train, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

Declan watches as Natsu groans, his motion-sickness showing as the train continues to go. Gray says lamely, "I swear Natsu. You're totally pathetic. One minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this."

The girl, Lucy, goes, "It's gotta be tough on him, getting from place to place."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me."

"Aye," the pink-haired boy groans, and Lucy moves to sit with Evelyn and Gray.

 _Evelyn_. He turns to glance at her. Her brown hair, blue-green eyes, her light olive skin—it's really her, though that isn't her name. When he first saw her, he had to physically stop himself from pulling her into a hug. He barely controlled himself, but he did it. Even if it meant her face fell in disappointment. He wishes he could tell her that they are brother and sister, but it's better this way.

Erza pats Natsu on the shoulder. "Now just relax."

"Aye." Then she punches him in the stomach and knocks him out cold. Gray, Evelyn, and Lucy jump. "There. That should make the trip on him a little easier."

He hears Evelyn whisper, "Poor Natsu…"

"Erza, I think its about time you fill us in," Gray says, getting straight to the point. "I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"

Declan turns to Erza, pushing thoughts of Evelyn aside for now. _I have to focus on the job._ Though he would try to find out everything he could about her reappearance when this is all over.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what, but I believe it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy say, and Lucy adds, "Wait, that thing from before?"

They explain what happened to them as Natsu, Lucy and Happy were coming back from a job. As they talk, Declan's gaze slides back to Evelyn, who seems to be sleeping. She shivers a bit, and he takes off his jacket and drapes it over her. He can't help but smile when she mumbles something under her breath. He turns back to the conversation as Lucy finishes the story.

"I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?" Erza asks.

Gray replies with a shrug. "Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby."

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding. Perhaps they want no part of whatever is coming."

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares dark wizards?"

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. Its obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy looks concerned.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day, I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards." She explains what happened while she was there. Though he'd heard this before, Declan couldn't help but feel like he should've been there to do something, even though he had a job in another town.

"Lullaby…thats like a song you sing kids to sleep," Lucy says.

" the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray asks.

Erza nods. "Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

Lucy shivers, a look of horror on her face. "He kills for money?" Declan nods. He's heard many things about this man, but never imagined that he'd ever go on a job involving him.

"Yes. He's a rotten apple," Declan says. "When the Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." He looked at the two wizards across him. "Trust me, they are not the kind of people you mess around with."

Lucy starts sweating. "Okay, I should be heading home now."

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden," Happy comments.

"Its sweat!"

Erza slams her fist on Natsu's head. "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could've pulverized them. I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"Look, no one blames you Erza," Declan assures her. "You couldn't have known."

"So if I got this," Gray begins. "Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them. Because after what you overheard you're sure its gonna be something bad."

"Thats correct. And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. Thats why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Aye!"

"I shouldn't have come along."

"Eww, now you're super slimy!"

"I told you its sweat!" When food arrives, Lucy charms the worker into giving them a discount, and they get sandwiches.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice, Erza?" Lucy asks while they're eating.

"Thats a good question."

"Erza's magic is really pretty," Happy says. "She makes her enemies bleed. A lot."

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty."

Erza takes a bite of her strawberry cake. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is much prettier than mine."

"Oh, like this?" Gray puts a fisted hand on his open palm. A blue magic circle appears, and after a second he opens his fist. In his hand is a replica of the Fairy Tail emblem made of ice. "I use ice magic."

"Ah, now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing well."

"I never thought about that," Erza admits.

Gray shakes his head. "Nah, I just hate his guts."

Lucy turns to him. "And you, Declan?"

Declan shrugs. "Nothing special. I deal in swords; I won't bore you with the details."

"That sounds amazing." He tunes the others out as they continue to chat. _I hope this is nothing too serious._

Later on, they arrive at Onibas Station and get off the train.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asks as they walk through the station.

"I have no idea," Erza replies. "Thats what we're here to find out."

"Hopefully, we can find them soon," Declan adds.

Lucy says one more time, "I'm still thinking maybe I should go home."

Happy pipes up. "Hold on. Where's Natsu?"

The blonde mage looks around. "Yeah, and Evelyn too." They all search for a second before realizing, too late, where their wayward companions are. They watch as the train they were on leaves the station. "Uh oh, there they go," Happy says, waving.

"Oh dear," Declan mutters as they all start freaking out.

* * *

 **And the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry for any typos.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello! Another chapter in the bag! I have to say, typing the chapters goes by pretty quickly. I'd really love to hear what you have to say about the chapters. I enjoy helpful critism about my stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I wake up to the sound of groaning. For a second, I think its Olivia, who probably has another upset stomach because of her eating shrimp, though we all tell her that her stomach can't handle it. I open my eyes, prepared to nag her about eating it when she can't take it, but then I see the person across from me, and I remember everything.

 _Thats right. I'm in Fairy Tail, going on a mission with Erza and the others._ I rub my tired eyes and yawn, stretching my limbs. Besides Natsu, everyone is gone.

 _Huh. Where is everyone?_ Before I can come up with ideas, Natsu groans again. I chuckle, thinking about his weakness with any form of transportation. _Poor Natsu. He must really have it right now._

I shift, and then I realize that there's someone's jacket draped over me like a blanket. Who put it there? I fold it up and place it on the empty spot next to me. I lean towards Natsu and nudge him. "Hey, Natsu."

All I get from him is a groan.

I sigh, then try again. "Natsu, please get up." I know I'm being cruel, but I have no other choice.

Finally, his eyes flicker open. "Hey…Elegant Bell…" he moans.

Sighing, I correct him. "Its Evelyn. Listen, do you know where everyone else went?"

"No…I don't…Ugh, I feel sick…"

"I know,but we need to find them, okay? Can you try and pull it together for a bit?"

"…No, I—"

Then I hear another voice. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"Huh?" I say at the same time Natsu goes, "What?"

Someone slams his foot into Natsu's face, and I jump. I look at the person. He has black hair styled into a ponytail, a white coat over a dark red shirt, light-colored pants and black shoes. _Its Kageyama from Eisenwald!_

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, mister _fairy_ ," the dark wizard sneers. "You guys just blindly follow the magic council. You know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!"

Natsu looks pissed while Kageyama cackles. I get up, pushing him away. " Leave us alone!"

He turns to me. "What do you want, little girl? Don't get involved with business that ain't yours." I clench my fists. The day before, I had bought some fingerless gloves, though I hadn't had time to embroider it with the Fairy Tail emblem, so he couldn't see my emblem. It annoyed me that he would pick a fight when we were minding our own business, but what pissed me off the most was that he called me a little girl.

"I'm not a little girl, you bastard," I snap, kicking him in the face. He staggers, then wipes at his mouth. "How dare you."

"Hey, you leave her alone!" We turn to Natsu, his hands balls of flames. "How dare you, insulting Fairy Tail!"

"Oh, guess I hit a nerve."

"You—" The train hits a bump, and Natsu's flames go out. I wince inwardly as Kageyama laughs. "What kind of magic is that? Let me show you how its done!"

A dark magic circle appears beneath his feet. Then his shadows shoot out and hit Natsu, sending him flying. I gasp and run to him, crying out, "Natsu!"

As I help him up, I hear the wizard in front of us says, "Its all in the follow-through."

Natsu grunts, "That magic…"

Just as Kageyama flashes an evil smile, the train abruptly stops, sending me, Natsu and Kageyama flying. As Kage falls, a flute with a skull flies out of his coat. Groaning because Natsu fell into me, I think, _It was Erza. I know it was._

"The train stopped," Natsu says, getting off of me and helping me up. I look at the flute and point to it. "Hey Natsu, look."

He sees the flute. "Whats that?"

Kageyama gets up as well. "You saw it."

"Thats enough out of you!" Natsu slams his fists together, then leaps towards Kageyama. At the last minute the Eisenwald wizard blocks with shadows. "Dark Shadow!"

There's an explosion in the train car, and I hide behind one of the seats. When the dust settles, I peek out from my hiding spot. The train car is destroyed, a giant gap in the middle. Kageyama's on the ground. He mutters, "Lucky shot."

Natsu holds his fist up. "Hmm. Little fly, huh?"

The speakers come on, and a lady starts to speak. " _Attention all passengers. Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will departing again shortly._ "

"Oh crap. We gotta go!" The pink-haired boy grabs our bags and hands me mine, as Kageyama yells, "Hey hold it right there! I'm not letting you guys get away that easily! You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

"Oh, so you're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you what happens to people who insult Fairy Tail! How about we take this outside?!"

"Natsu…" I begin, then stop as the train starts moving again. Natsu's face turns a shade of green. "Come on, we gotta go!"

He nods. "Okay. Hold on!" Before I can what he means by that, he picks me up princess style. As I yelp in surprise, he jumps out of a window. _This is crazy!_

I see Gray on the roof of a magic mobile, and yell, "Wait, we're gonna—!"

He twists so that when we fly into the dark-haired wizard, the back of Natsu's head hits Gray's forehead. We fly off the roof and onto the ground. Surprisingly, I'm not hurt, but I can't say the same for Natsu and Gray. "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?"

Erza runs up to us, Lucy and Declan behind her. "Natsu, are you fine?"

He mutters a weak "Aye" in response.

A few minutes later, as they dust themselves off, Gray yells, "That hurt, you idiot!"

"Shut up, you icy freak! Why come you guys left us on the train?!"

I say, "Look, its okay. The thing that matters is we got off and met up with them again."

"It is not okay," Erza declares. "I'm just thankful you two weren't stuck on there for too long, and that Natsu wasn't badly injured. I apologize, Natsu." She slams his head into her breastplate, and he hurriedly replies, "Its okay!"

The red-haired wizard turns to me. "I apologize to you as well, Evelyn. You are still new to this guild, and I wasn't paying attention. You may hit me for my penance."

I wave my hands around. "No, no, no! I said its fine. We got off, so you shouldn't worry about it." She smiles at me, and I feel warmth spread in my chest from assuring her.

"Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad," Natsu says. "We got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

Lucy speaks up. "Are you serious?"

I nod. "I think its the man who dragged off the guys that you said were gonna eat Happy. He told us he was with Eisenwald."

"What?!" Erza slaps Natsu, and we all flinch. Declan mutters, "Erza, calm down…"

"Fool! That is exactly who we're chasing on this mission. Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the—? This is the first I heard of it."

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you."

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she?" Lucy mutters, a look of exhaustion on her face. "This woman is unbelievable."

"Yep."

"Thats Erza for ya!"

"Erza." She turns to me. "I'm sorry. I was sleeping while you were talking, so I didn't know either."

She smiles gently. "Its alright. You don't have to worry about that. At least we got you back, like you said." I smile at her kindness, even though she just attacked Natsu for what happened.

Erza jumps back onto the mobile and puts the strap to collect magic energy back on. "So he was on the same train that we were on. Lets find him."

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asks as the magic mobile starts up.

Natsu crosses his arms. "He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?"

"Thats creepy."

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" We turn to her as Happy asks.

"Its just that I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby…The cursed song." She has this serious look when she says the next part. "Its death magic."

"What?" Erza breathes.

Gray narrows his eyes. "A cursed song? Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"Thats right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on," Erza adds.

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." There's a pause as the news sinks in. When I can't take it anymore, I blurt out, "We need to hurry and go, not stand around talking about this. Lives could be in danger!"

"Yes. Everyone into the car." We say nothing, piling in, Gray going onto the roof. With a "Hold on tight!" we're off.

* * *

As we drive off a hill and fall back to the ground, moving along recklessly, Gray shouts, "Hey, slow down, Erza! You're using too much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost!"

I think about the upcoming battle with Eisenwald, and I shiver. _What am I gonna do? I won't be much help to them. Yeah, I was great on my last job, but that because it was hand_ - _to_ - _hand combat. I've never used magic before, other than on the first day, and even then it was one burst. I'll only get in the way. I can't…_

Someone grabs my hand, and I look up to Lucy. She smiles. "Look, I know you're pretty nervous. Heck, I am too. But we got this, okay? We'll stop them, no problem."

Smiling, I squeeze her hand. "Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try my best."

"Of course. Us newbies gotta stick together."

I smile again, and she turns to help Natsu, who is groaning. I turn to see the front of the mobile, and catch Declan looking at me. He looks away. I frown at his head. _Why is he looking at me?_ It must be because I look like his late sister. It must be hard, working with someone who bears a strong resemblance to a person close to you who is deceased. But even so, I hope that doesn't get in the way of the mission. Soon, we'll be walking into a battle.

 _My first real battle,_ I think. _Oh gosh, I hope nothing terrible happens._

* * *

 **Me: Okay, the end of chapter 8. What awaits them as they hurry after Eisenwald? Stay tuned for—**

 **Natsu: Come on, hurry up! Lets start the battle!**

 **Me: Natsu? What are you doing here? Get back to your place!**

 **Gray: Come on, Natsu. Stop being an idiot.**

 **Lucy: Really? We're holding up SummerFaerie917's A/N!**

 **Evelyn: Sorry about this.**

 **Me: *sighs* Its okay. But please, Leave the talking to me Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Why? I'm bored.**

 **Me: I understand, but can you wait for a bit? We're almost to the fight.**

 **Natsu: Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!**

 **Me: Why do I even try? See you everyone! Thanks for reading!**

 **All: Bye! See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Fairy Tail lovers. Another chapter done. Sorry about the interruption last chapter. I hope they don't do that again(But with Natsu, its not possible). I hope this one isn't too long for you guys. I decided to fit an entire episode, plus some extra since I have an OC character. Hope you love it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

At Kunugi Station, we watch as passengers from the train complain about Eisenwald's appearance.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they wanna hijack a train?" Lucy asks as we look at the crowd of people from above on a hill.

"It doesn't seem like it would be a very good choice for getaways, since it can only follow the tracks its on," Happy agrees.

Erza nods. "Yes, its true, but they are quite fast."

Natsu is kneeling against the seat, Gray sitting next to him in only his boxers. "I guess its up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why."

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy yells.

"Am I?"

"Yes," I squeak, blushing heavily. "Put your clothes on, please."

Lucy says, "The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."

"I hope thats the case, Lucy." Erza starts driving again.

Natsu groans, and I pat his back. "Hey, Natsu, just hang in there, okay?"

"Geez, he's such a wimp," Gray scoffs, fully clothed.

"Why is it that you guys don't get along?"

Lucy crosses her arms. "I think its because of their magic."

Declan shrugs. "They've been like that for as long as I've known them, but I don't really know."

"Like I told Lucy before, I just hate his guts."

I want to ask more, but bite my lip and say nothing. For a while we just ride in silence. I finger my necklace, watching the landscape pass by. I hear someone moving, then Gray says, "Hey, nice necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Its a book pendant. Its metal, silver, and like a locket, except that there's no picture on the inside.

"Who gave that to you?" I look at him. He decided to sit in the car with us, unlike in the anime, when he was on the roof. I wanted to say that it wasn't right, but that would sound mean and rude, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I've always had it for as long as I can remember. When mom and dad found me, they said it was in the blanket with me, and when I was old enough to wear it, they gave it to me."

Lucy, Happy and a pale Natsu turn to us as Gray goes, "Wait, you're adopted?"

I nod. "Yeah. I was found as a baby, and my mom and dad took me in. I always wondered what happened to my biological parents, but I was fine with the way things were. I mean, I still ended up with a loving mom and dad and an obnoxiously awesome sister, so everything was alright. And leaving them was pretty hard." I smile at the thought of them. "But, one day I'll go back to see them again."

Happy says, "You make it sound like you might never see them again." _Its exactly that, Happy. They're gone, and I'll never see them ever again._ I smile, forcing the tears back. "Well, I left home about a year, two years ago." I hate having to lie about this, but if I told them the truth, they'd never believe me. Next to me, Declan is silent.

A while later, we drive into a town, and we grip the seats as she makes a sharp turn.

"Stop, Erza!" Gray shouts. "You're going way too fast. You're gonna overload the SC plug!"

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down; we have to stop Eisenwald before its too late!"

"But at this rate you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!"

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I've got you and Natsu as backup!" Gray grits his teeth and says nothing.

Happy's expression is thoughtful, his little blue arms folded. "I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy."

"Oh really? Well, what was it?"

" I don't remember. It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you. Um, your…"

Natsu mumbles in nausea, "Totally sick for real…"

"Thats it!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Guys, calm down," I break in, then try to help Lucy hold onto Natsu as he sticks half of himself out of the window. Lucy warns, "Careful, Natsu. You're gonna fall out!"

"Thats what I'm aiming for!"

"Geez, I don't know about you two, but this isn't my idea of a road trip," I joke to Lucy and Declan, earning a chuckle from them.

Happy taps his chin. "Um, so if it wasn't Lucy's totally sick, then what the heck was it? Something weird like that. Lucy's…Weird? Hungry? Fishy? I like fish. Wait…Food. Weird. Weird…"

Lucy and I sigh at Happy. "Why are you saying I'm weird?"

"Happy, you can stop thinking about it." I pat his head.

As he slumps into the seat, I hear Erza call out, "Whats that up ahead?" We arrive at Oshibana Station and get out of the car. Erza walks up to a worker, who's warning the people to stay away. She grabs him by the shoulder. "Excuse me, whats going on?"

"Why would I tell you lady?" She headbutts him, and he falls. She goes up to another worker, asking him the same question, and headbutting him when he doesn't give her an answer, then does it again and again.

"Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive," Lucy sighs, Natsu slung over her shoulder.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done."

"Where are your clothes?"

"The Eisenwald guild's inside," Erza announces, unconscious workers behind her. "Lets go."

"Right."

"So I gotta drag this one around?"

"Sorry," Natsu breathes. Gray, Erza and Lucy with Natsu on her shoulders run inside. I start to follow, then stop as Declan calls out. I turn to face him.

He's looking at the ground. He looks nervous. "I just wanted to say…" He stops for a second, looks up at me slowly, then sighs. "I'm sorry for acting weird around you. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

I blink, then smile. "Its okay. I know its hard to be normal around me when I look like you little sister."

"I—"

"Look, its okay. I understand. Come on, lets catch up with the others." At first, I think he's going to say something to me, but just nods, and we run after the others.

Inside, we run down corridors, looking for Eisenwald. The air is grave, the upcoming battle possibly on everyone's mind, and definitely on mine.

Still running, Erza says, "A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."

Lucy looks the way I feel right now. As we keep running down the hall, we come to a flight of stairs, where wounded soldiers lay.

"They've been completely wiped out," Happy cries.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

"Well, its a good thing we're here, then," I say, smacking my fist into my hand. "We can take them, no problem." Erza smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. The others say nothing. We finally arrive at the end of the hall, and as we do, we hear laughter.

"Welcome. Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies," a voice says.

I stare.

A huge group of people, who can only be Eisenwald, chuckle at the name. Lucy looks shocked and scared. "Whoa, there's so many of them."

Erza looks up and says, "You fiend." I follow her gaze, to a man sitting on top of the train that they had stolen. He has tattoos all over his chest, with torn layers of cloth that look like what japanese people wear. He wears gloves and bandages wrapped around his arms, with spiky silver hair, the longer parts hanging down his face. In his arms is a scythe. "I take it you're Erigor?"

The man snickers. Everyone is still. Lucy is on the ground, trying to wake Natsu up and Happy pestering her. Finally Kageyama sneers. "Hey, you two. Its your fault I got in trouble with Erigor." He looks to me and Natsu. "Get up, you pink freak."

Natsu suddenly opens his eyes. I bend down to him. "Are you okay?"

He says, "I know that voice."

"We're not threatened by any of you!" I turn to see Erza standing proudly in front of Eisenwald. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" He pushes himself up into the air, staying aloft with his magic. "What do all train stations have?"

Lucy gasps. "He flew!"

"Its wind magic!"

He floats and lands on the top of pole with speakers on it. Erza's face shows realization as Declan shouts, "You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!"

Erigor laughs. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

Erza is glaring at the wind wizard. "What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back!" Lucy yells. "Its only gonna make things worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!"

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!"

"You guys are completely insane!"

Kageyama kneels and puts his hand on the ground. "We're rolling in a new age of darkness. Course, by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" Shadows shoot out, coming for us. Then they come off the ground and shoot towards Lucy. I turn to her, yelling, "Watch out!"

There's an explosion, and to my surprise, I see Natsu standing, his hands swallowed in flames, the shadows destroyed.

"You again!" Kage growls.

"Eisenwald dude! I knew I recognized that voice."

"And you're back to normal," Lucy adds, relieved.

"Oh, wow, looks like we got ourselves a party here, huh?"

"No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" I sigh at their conversation.

Natsu punches his fist into his hand. He has a dark look on his face, and I find myself shivering. "Like I said, its a party!"

Eisenwald glares at us, and we stand defiant. Everyone is tense, ready to fight. Lucy points at them. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer. You better be ready!"

"I leave them to you." Erigor starts to fly away. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Then he's gone. As in, magic-trick-wave-of-a-wand disappear. _Holy crap! Seeing it in real life is amazing!_ I think as Lucy and Happy say with shocked expressions, "He disappeared!"

"Natsu and Gray, go. I need you to stop him," Erza says. They look at her. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

I look back to Natsu and Gray, who are glaring at each other. _I'm not sure they like that idea._ Erza starts glaring at them, yelling, "What did I say?!"

They start acting like friends. "Aye!" They run off in a direction, and I watch them leave. Declan goes up to Erza and whispers something in her ear, then follows the two boys.

One of the Eisenwald guys yells, "They ran off! They're going after Erigor!"

"I got it!" Another man says, and grabs onto a ledge with some sort of cloth, pulling himself up there. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay!" Then they're gone, Kage melting into the shadows and Rayule running after the boys.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza asks us. I nod hesitantly, not knowing how useful I'll be but trusting her all the same. Lucy looks nervous. "Three girls against an entire magical guild?"

The Eisenwald guild seemed excited, talking about how badly they were going to hurt us. I turn to tell Lucy how stupid they sound, but then I stop when I see her posing. I sigh. "Without my stunning beauty, I'll be totally helpless."

"This is no time for daydreaming, Lucy!"

"Lets do this!" Erza opens her hand, and a red magic circle appears. I can feel my heart thumping. _This is it! I'm going to see her magic in person!_

There's a bright light, and a sword with the guard shaped as wings appear. She grabs it. Lucy and I stare with wide eyes. "It came out of thin air! A magic sword!"

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

Eisenwald men rush towards her, swords in their hands. Just as they reach her, she cuts them all down with just a swing of her arm. I watch in amazement, breath taken away by her strength and the grace in which she fights. She rushes to another group of the dark guild, roaring, and strikes them down easily. Some men use magic, shooting beams of light in her direction. She jumps into the air, switching her sword for a spear.

Lucy blinks in shock. "Now its a spear!"

She takes down more men with every strike, not stopping and seemingly without breaking a sweat. Then she starts fighting with dual swords.

"It turned into twin swords," one man says, sweating.

"I've never seen anyone be able to requip as fast as this chick."

Lucy looks confused. "What's Requip?"

Happy raises his paw. "Magic Weaponry isn't that much different from your Celestial Magic, Lucy. The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the user switches between weapons, its called Requipping."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Erza's just getting warmed up!"

I turn to Happy, freaking out though I already know how strong she is. "What does she look like when she's done getting warmed up?!"

Lucy gets into stance. "Its time for me to kick butt too!"

"Why do you have to try and steal the spotlight from her?"

She picks a key and swings it through the air, making a cross. "Open, Gate of The Giant Crab! Cancer!" A blue magic circle appears, and there's a great burst of light. I watch as Cancer comes from seemingly nowhere, when really I know there's a portal that celestial spirits cross through to come into the human world. As I look at the man with crabby-looking scissors, I realize that this is also the first time I've seen her summon a spirit. _In person,_ I add silently.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?"

"Yeah, take them out with style!" Lucy answers, a dark smirk on her face.

Men rushed at us, calling out insults to the crab man. His glasses glint, and he mutters "Baby" before attacking. His scissors snip furiously. In a matter of a few seconds, the Eisenwald men have broken weapons and bald spots on top of the heads. I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous they look, and how badly they're freaking out. When Lucy calls them bald, I start laughing harder.

Erza looks at us, an axe in her hand. "That was impressive."

"Oh, thanks, but it was no big deal." I stop laughing as the hilarity of the moment fades. I listen as Erza mentions how Cancer calls Lucy "Baby" and how its insulting, and how Lucy deflates. _They are too much, in a good way._

"Still so many," Erza mutters, looking at the still-large group of dark wizards. "I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out."

Another red circle shows up under her feet. Her armor starts to glow, then her whole body. I watch, fascinated. _She's Requipping! Right before my very eyes!_ I want to squeal, but, knowing it would earn me weird looks, stay silent. All the guys are ogling her, clapping and some whistling. I roll my eyes. _Creeps._

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons," Happy explains as Erza requips into new armor. "But Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. Its a talent that only she possesses." Lucy and I stand stock still, looking at the beautiful sight before us. "That's what makes her magic special. A technique called: The Knight."

Finally, Erza stops glowing. She now has new armor, sleek and silver, with gorgeous metal wings, a winged sword in each hand. I stare, awed by what I just witnessed. Lucy says, "Oh wow!" while the men look at her with heart eyes.

"Now," she floats up into the air, and winged swords appear in a circle around her. "Dance, my swords!" They start to spin, glowing.

The man from before, a plump guy with green hair, says, "I knew it! It has to be her!"

"Circle Sword!" She swings her arms and the swords shoot down, attacking the men. They go flying, and only two are left standing.

"Whoa," Lucy breathes. "She took most of them down with a simple swipe!"

"Aye!"

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" The plump man's companion leapt into the air, his hands erupting into balls of light. He lunges for Erza.

The plump man shouts, "Don't do it, Beyard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!"

With a swing of her arm, Erza takes down Beyard, who falls to the ground with a groan.

"She's queen of the fairies. Titania Erza!"

She requips back into her normal armor, standing in the middle of the defeated Eisenwald.

"Oh man. I think I'm in love!" Lucy cries, and I nod. The plump man runs away, deciding not to fight us.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor," Erza guesses. "You two should follow him."

"Us?"

Erza glares at Lucy. "Just do it."

"Whatever you say," Lucy squeaks, and runs after the dark wizard. "I don't wanna make you angry!" After a moment, Erza collapses onto her knee. I hold in my gasp, thinking that she forgot about me. "They were right. I overdid it on the magic mobile."

I stare at her. Should I leave, or check to make sure she needs help? I don't have to wonder, because she turns in my direction. "Evelyn. I didn't know you were still here."

I hesitate, then kneel next to her, deciding to make sure she's okay. "How are you feeling, Erza? You shouldn't have pushed yourself!"

She smiles at me. "I am alright. Thank you for your concern."

Nodding, I stand. "I'll go after Lucy." Even though I hate to leave her alone, I know she can handle herself. Just as I move to go, she says, "Evelyn."

I stop and watch as she stands up. _I guess she's fine now, then._ Erza looks at me. "I am sorry."

 _Huh?_ I give her a confused look. "For what?"

"For Declan."

 _Oh._ "Look, its okay—"

"No it isn't," she insists. "He once told me that he had a little sister that had disappeared many years ago, and you two look alike, so I assumed that you were the missing sister. I do not know if he is lying, or believes that his sister is dead, but I am sorry for the trouble I have caused."

I blink. So that was why she brought me along. She thought I was his sister, and wanted to reunite us. I smile at her kindness. "Don't worry about it. It isn't a big deal. Thank you, though."

She returns the smile. "You are a very nice person, Evelyn." I blush at the compliment.

"Thanks. Well, I'll go after Lucy."

"Of course. Be careful, Evelyn."

Nodding again, I turn and run in the direction Lucy went, leaving Erza behind.

* * *

I huff in frustration, plopping onto the ground. I've looked for Lucy for awhile now, and I haven't seen her or Happy. This place is bigger than it looks like. I don't think my feet, or my patience, can handle any more searching.

Just as I think about going back to find Erza, I hear a noise. For a second, I think I'm imagining it. Then I hear it again. Footsteps. I stand up, tense. _Is it an enemy?_

A figure turns a corner. When he sees me, he freezes. Its Gray. I breathe a sigh of relief, then walk up to him. "Oh, Gray. Its just you."

"Yeah." I finally notice that his fists are clenched, and his expression shows anger. "Hey, is everything alright?"

He shakes his head. "They weren't planning on attacking the station."

So he ran into Rayule. "What?"

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta get to Erza and tell her about it. I'll tell you on the way."

I nod, and we start running. He explains running into Rayule, and what the dark wizard told him. When he's done, I hum. "I had a feeling they were lying about this place."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, I can understand attacking civilians, being dark wizards and all. But it wasn't the civilians that kicked them out of the wizard leagues. It was the guild masters and the higher ups. This is a revenge story, so it made sense that they would go after the guild masters." He seems thoughtful. Finally he looks at me.

"You're pretty smart, Evelyn."

I blush. "No, I'm not. It just seemed off that they would strike random people who had nothing to do with their banishment."

"Either way, we gotta tell Erza and get the others together."

"Right." After a bit of running, we find the room where we encountered. Erza is questioning one of the injured Eisenwald men.

"Erza," Gray calls out. She looks up to us. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu."

Gray says, "We decided to split up. Never mind that now. Listen, I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover. The next town up!"

"What?"

"Erigor's headed towards the conference as we speak," I add. "He's planning on using Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

The dark wizard in Erza's clutches receives a death glare so intense I wonder how it is he isn't already six feet under. "Why didn't you tell me?!" The man starts shaking, and I feel sorry for him. We walk down into the first level as she yells at him. Finally, she knocks him out with a headbutt. I lean to Gray and whisper, "How sore is a headbutt from her?"

"I don't know," he replies. "And honestly, I hope I never find out."

"There's a problem," Erza says, walking up to us. "The station is surrounded by a wind barrier. "

Gray nods. "Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing, it'll make minced meat out of you."

"I've already tried that." We then notice that she's holding her right arm. I rush to her as Gray says, "Whoa, is your arm okay?"

"That's not important."

I gently take her arm in my hands, looking at it. "Of course its important. You're hurt! We need to treat the injury."

She smiles. "Its fine. I said its not important. What _is_ is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master's conference."

Then she pauses. "Wait a minute. I remember them talking to somebody named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man, Gray. He was the one who broke Lubllaby's seal."

"A de-speller, huh? A seal-breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier."

The Requip wizard nods. "Thats what I'm hoping. Now, lets start searching."

"Right!"

I purse my lips. If I remember correctly, one of Kage's comrades tells someone, Karacka—the plump man—to kill Kage so that he can't break the barrier. I want to tell them that we can't do that, but then I'd have to explain why, and that is a long story that I didn't feel like sharing just yet.

"Everything alright, Evelyn?" I look up to see Erza and Gray gazing at me with concerned expressions. I smile, though its hard to, and I have to force myself. "I'm fine. Lets go."

* * *

After some searching, we stop as the building starts to shake. I know that its Natsu; he always detsroys things whenever he fights, sometimes even causing buildings to collapse, damaged by his magic.

"Was that him?" Gray asks.

"Yes," Erza says. We run in the direction of the rumbling. Eventually, we find Natsu in a room with Kageyama, who is on the ground, injured. That means Natsu beat him up, like in the anime.

"Natsu!" He turns at Erza's voice. "Do not harm him. We need him alive!"

"Way to go, you fire freak!"

The fire wizard looks confused. "What?" As Erza brings out a sword and raises it, Natsu starts freaking out. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!"

Erza strikes the wall next to Kage, Natsu's face still filled with fear. "You will de-spell the wind barrier and you will do without complaint!" she commands the terrified dark wizard. Kage starts shaking.

"Just do it, man. This chick's a real monster!" Gray tells a shaky Natsu to be quiet. I stand there, tense. Should I just wait and watch as Karacka tries to kill the shadow wizard? That's what happened in the anime, and I shouldn't mess up the arc.

But it isn't in my nature to do nothing when I know something as crucial as this. _But I can't interfere._

"Understood?" Erza's still talking. Just then I feel something. Its coming from behind Kage. What?

In an instant I can see Karacka in the wall, preparing to attack Kage. I remember how Natsu reacted in the anime, punching the living daylights out of the plump wizard, and Kage almost dying. I tell myself, _I should let it happen, even though I'll feel guilty._

But my body moves anyway, running towards the two wizards near the wall. I hear Natsu and Gray yell at me, asking me what I'm doing. But I ignore them, instead focusing on Kage.

I get there just as Kage says, "Fine, I'll do it." I don't think, just push Kage as a hand appears from the wall. It hits Kage's side and my left arm, and we cry out in pain. My arm feels like I got shot with a bullet, pain spreading throughout my entire limb.

We fall, and I look up to see Karacka shaking and looking down at me in shock. Erza and Gray run up to us. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," I pant, my arm throbbing. Kage got hit, but not as badly as in the anime. _Oh no. I messed up the whole thing. I wasn't supposed to do anything. But its too late._

Erza and Gray are checking on Kage, so they don't see Natsu clench his fist. But I do. I see the rage in his face, in his eyes. They burn like fire, so much so that for a second I think that it could burn anything it saw. "How could you do that to one of your friends?"

Karacka looks to Natsu, who is radiating heat. "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" His whole body is now aflame, and we all look while Karacka tries to hide.

"How could you?!" He punches the wall with a fist covered in flames, destroying the wall and striking the wizard. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!"

Erza, Gray and I are still by Kage's side, who has fallen unconscious. "Please Kage, just stay with us."

"He's unconscious. Its just no use."

"We can't let him die; he's our only way out of here!" Erza shouts, shaking the injured man. I wince at how rough she is with him.

"But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition."

" _If I force him to he will!_ "

I see Lucy and Happy out of the corner of my eye, looking a bit scared. I say, "Erza, he's not going to wake up; he's injured pretty badly. We should let him rest and make sure he stays alive."

Erza ignores me, while Gray turns to me. "How did you know what was going to happen?"

 _Crap._ "I don't know. I just felt something inside the wall, and then I _saw_ him inside there behind Kage."

He looks thoughtful. Declan walks in. "Hey, there's a wind barrier outside. Does anyone know what—" He stops as he sees us, first looking at Kage, then Natsu, and finally me. He runs to us, passing Lucy and kneeling next to me. "Are you alright? What happened? Why does Natsu look like he's ready to kill someone?"

Gray explains what happened as Declan tends to my arm. When the story is told, Declan turns to me. "Wow, that's amazing. Has that happened before?"

I don't know what to say, instead wincing when he tightens the bandage. "Sorry," he chuckles apologetically. "There we go."

Smiling, I get up. "Thanks." Then after a second, I add. "I'd rather not talk about my magic."

"Why not?"

I bite my lip. I don't have a lie to explain this, so I just say, "I just don't want to." He frowns, but says nothing.

"We should tend to Kage's wounds," Gray says, and Declan nods.

Lucy asks, "Whats going on outside?"

I sigh. "I'll explain."

* * *

"What? Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the guild masters?!" Lucy exclaims as we stand outside, looking at the barrier.

Natsu growls. "We have to stop him!"

"Thats easier said than done," Erza says. "Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover, and is headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure that we can catch up to him by the magic mobile. But we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier," Gray comments.

"How are we gonna do that?"

Natsu runs to the wind barrier, his fist aflame, yelling. When he punches the barrier, sparks fly, and Natsu is flung back. He falls to the ground, looking a bit crispy, and twitching. "See. Thats what happens when you try to bust through."

Erza says, "Kage, wake up. You're our only hope right now."

"I've gotta try to break through!" Natsu roars. He punches the barrier repeatedly. "We have…to save…Makarov!" The barrier deflects his attacks, and it sends him flying, shocking him. As he falls, Lucy cries, "Natsu!"

"Cut it out, you idiot. Obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good."

"Isn't there anything you can do? If you tried freezing it maybe Natsu could melt it!"

"If I could, I would've done it already."

Natsu gets up and runs to the barrier again. I yell, "Stop!" But he doesn't hear me, throwing his body against it. It looks like he's getting through, but I know he won't break it.

Gray yells, "Natsu!"

"Would you stop trying to be the hero! You're gonna get torn to shreds!"

He keeps pushing, and Erza goes, "Damn it. I don't know what to do!"

"I said stop it," Lucy begs, grabbing Natsu as he falls back. He mutters, "Crap," then notices Lucy holding him. They stare at each other. The blonde stutters, "What? Whats the matter?"

"Ah!" He seems to realize something, and smiles at Lucy. "We can use your spirits!"

"Huh?"

"Back at Everlue's, I was I pulled from one place to another through the spirit world."

"Well yeah, but normal people would suffocate to death if tried to do that. Its hard to breathe in their world! Besides, celestial wizards can only open a gate wherever they're standing."

The fire wizard looks confused, and I sigh as Lucy says, "Okay, let me simplify this for you. Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we would need another celestial wizard to open a gate outside the train station for us to pass through."

"You're totally confusing me. Just hurry up and do it!"

"But I told you, I can't! Not to mention the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract. I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key; it was Everlue's."

"I don't get your magic at all."

Happy mutters, "Everlue's key…"

I bend down to his level. "Hey, something up?"

He suddenly screams, my ear ringing from being right next to him, and making the others jump. I rub my ears, grumbling, "Geez, didn't need to be so loud…"

Declan asks, "Happy, you okay?"

"Yeah, but Lucy! I just remembered what I was trying you on the way here!"

"Oh yeah, when you kept calling me weird?"

The blue cat pulls something out of his backpack. Its a gold key. "Look!"

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?" She starts pulling Happy's cheek. "Didn't anyone teach you that its wrong to steal people's things?"

"Lucy!" I hurriedly grab Happy away, holding him in my arms. "Be nice. I'm sure he has an explanation. Please let him speak."

Happy sniffles and says, "You're so nice, Evelyn. Not mean like Lucy."

"Isn't Virgo that big gorilla-looking maid?"

The cat nods. "Yeah."

The blonde glares. "Well, how did you get it if you didn't steal it?"

"Virgo told me to give it to you."

Lucy's expression goes from annoyance to shock. Happy explains, "Apparently, her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested. Before we all left that day, she came to me and said she wanted a new contract with you Lucy."

She sighs. "Great, I get a big ugly spirit. Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but I'll have to deal with her later. If didn't you realize it right now, we need to find a way out of here."

Happy begins, "But…"

Lucy starts pinching Happy's cheeks, still in my arms. "Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat?"

Gray shivers. "She can be pretty scary, huh?"

"Must've learned this from Erza."

I rub his cheeks as Lucy walks away. "Don't worry Happy. Its alright."

He sniffles again. "I'm sorry. I just thought that since Virgo can drill holes, she'd able to dig through the ground to get us to the other side of the barrier."

Everyone turns to Happy and me, surprised.

"She can?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh…"

"You're right! She can!" Lucy starts patting his head. "You're so smart Happy. Why didn't you mention that sooner, silly kitty?"

I cough. "You were pinching his face."

She bows to him. "My most sincere humble heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you! Just please let me have the key!"

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!"

I sigh. "Happy…"

Everyone watches as Happy gives Lucy the key, and we wait, tense. I look to Declan, who hasn't said a word the entire time. Is he usually like that, or is the gravity of the situation making him solemn? As we watch, Lucy nods then thrusts the key into the air like she's stabbing someone.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits…"

A golden magic circle appears under her feet. We're all silent, even Natsu.

"...And now I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!"

Just like with Cancer, another magic circle appears, then a girl in a maid outfit, chains on her hands, and pink hair appears as well.

Lucy blinks. "Huh?"

The girl, Virgo, looks at Lucy with blue eyes, her face expressionless. "You summoned, mistress? What can I do for you?"

The celestial wizard looks confused. "Who are you?"

Natsu seems unaffected. "Whats up, Burger? Man, you look great. You've lost some weight!"

"My name's Virgo. I'm sorry for any trouble I might've caused you."

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's like a totally different person!"

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard. So I take on any form I think my wizard will find most appealing."

"I don't know, I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough-looking."

Virgo looks back to Natsu. "Did you really? Well, then." She transforms into a big lady with pigtails and a deep voice, and Gray and Lucy freak out. "I can change back if you like."

"Don't listen to him. I'm your wizard, and I like the other form better!"

She transforms back into her smaller form. "As you wish, mistress." Lucy and Gray breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?"

"Of course. Whatever you'd like, Mistress."

"Do you really have to call me Mistress?"

"Would you prefer I call you Queen?"

"No."

"What about Princess?"

"Oh yeah, thats more like it."

Gray mutters, "Princess? Yeah, right."

Natsu adds, "Hurry it up, ladies."

"Yes." Virgo's eyes glow. "Now." A magic circle appears under her, and she disappears in a cloud of dust, digging through the rock. I stare in awe. It must have been amazing, living in a world like this all your life.

"Oh wow, look at her go!"

"Nicely done, Lucy," Erza says, slamming Lucy's head into her breastplate, the celestial wizard grunting with pain.

"Alright, you guys. Its time to bust out of this joint." Behind us, there is grunting, and we turn to see Natsu carrying Kage. Gray asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."

This time, Declan speaks up. "Look Natsu. Even though his guild members turned against him, I'm not sure helping the enemy would benefit us. And besides, they wouldn't help us out if we were hurt. They would just leave us. We can't be soft on them."

I stare at him in disbelief. What? Who is this person? I step up to face Declan. "So you would let him die? Is that what you're saying?"

He sighs. "No, but he isn't our concern. And he's the bad guy. Why would we help him? He'll take the first chance he has to escape, or stop us from saving others, or hurt us even. We can't take that chance."

My fist clenches. How can he think that? Kage may be our enemy, but he's a human, same as us. I glare at Declan. "With that kind of thinking, you will turn out just like people like Erigor. Even if he isn't grateful for our help, it doesn't mean we should just let him bleed out."

Declan is silent, and out of the corner of my eye I see Erza smile. I walk up to Natsu, taking the other arm. "Here. I'll help you."

A few minutes later, we're out of the train station and on the other side of the wind barrier. Its so strong, I almost feel like I'm going to fly away from the force.

"Looks like we made it out," Gray comments.

I give him a look. "Well, no duh, Sherlock." He glares at me, muttering, "Sherlock…?" as Lucy comes out of the hole and into the gale.

"Lets head towards Clover," Erza says.

Lucy yells, "Woah, this wind is crazy!"

"Princess! I'll keep your panties from showing," Virgo puts in, holding Lucy's skirt down.

"You just worry about your own," Lucy advised, Virgo's skirt blowing up and giving Gray a view of her underwear, or whatever she is wearing. The raven-haired boy is blushing a tomato red, saying, "Oh wow…"

From the ground I hear Kage mutter, "Its no use." We all look at him as he keeps talking. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won!"

Everyone is silent, and I know they're thinking about Clover, and the other guild masters. Then Erza says, "There's Natsu?"

"Happy's not here either," Gray adds.

I look around, and notice one more person is missing. "Declan's gone as well." _Oh no. They've gone after Erigor._

"Lets go," Erza says. "Evelyn, please carry Kage." Nodding, I wrap his arm around my shoulder and lift up.

With Lucy and Gray ready as well, Erza starts running to the magic mobile. "We must hurry after the three and Erigor."

* * *

 **Okay! I hope you liked this chapter. Isn't Evelyn amazing, running into danger the way she did to protect Kage, even though they're enemies? *squealing* I love her! So, leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **gratiam habere legitis! (Latin for thank you for reading!...I think thats how you say it anyway.)**


End file.
